


Unfiltered

by Erimthar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, No Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya decides to try and keep Dawn safe from the dangers of underage sex by introducing her to a new line of products at the Magic Box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfiltered

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains no actual underage sex or even any "on-screen" sex at all, but very explicit discussion of it. It fits best in early season 5, around the time of the "Family" episode, after Giles and Anya have started running the Magic Box but before Dawn's true nature has become common knowledge and Joyce's health problems have become serious.

"I think cunnilingus is the greatest pleasure life has to offer," Anya said from her stool behind the Magic Box cash register. "When Xander licks my vagina, it's like my clitoris feels burning hot and freezing cold at the same time. It keeps feeling tighter and hotter and better until I can't stand it anymore and I climax so hard and so long I can't even remember what planet I'm on."

Dawn squirmed uncomfortably in her seat at the big table, keeping her eyes carefully on her homework and wishing a customer would come in to cause a distraction. She was seriously starting to re-think her offer to help Anya around the shop in the evenings.

"I'm pretty sure boys feel the same way about fellatio," Anya continued. "The first time Xander and I had sex, I tried to suck his penis but he ejaculated all over my face before I could even get it in my mouth. It turns out, it was his first time. I was naked, and he had another erection within five minutes, so we were able to try again... much more successfully. I never heard so much moaning and groaning in my life.

"I asked him if Cordelia hadn't ever given him a blowjob, and he said no, she hadn't. She'd given him a handjob once, but he'd had a major accident all over her very expensive skirt, and she'd yelled at him and never touched his penis again.

"It's too bad, because Cordelia is a very beautiful woman and I'll bet sex with her would be quite amazing. In fact, I've sometimes fantasized about having a threesome with her and Xander."

Dawn coughed and wriggled some more, and brought her knees together under the table.

"Of course, I can sympathize with frustrating exes," Anya continued, mercilessly oblivious. "Olaf... my boyfriend back in Sweden before I became a vengeance demon... had a ten-inch penis. And that was  _before_ he became a troll."

"Ten inches?" Dawn blurted, finally shocked out of her silence. "That... that's like almost a whole ruler!"

"I know, and it was  _thick_ , too. I couldn't even fit my hand all the way around it."

"Didn't it hurt?" Dawn asked. She knew better, but couldn't help asking.

" _Oooooh_ , yes," Anya said. "But you know, the pleasure was worth the pain. And I always said, once you've had sex with Olaf a few times, childbirth should be a snap."

Dawn winced and went back to her books. She'd never felt quite so interested in her homework before.

Anya got up and strolled over by the rack of strange new merchandise Dawn had helped her stock earlier in the evening.

"This new line of magical sex aids should be a big seller," she commented, "but I need to think of a good way to market them. How about  _Put some magic in your box... at the Magic Box!_ "

"Those are  _sex toys?_ " Dawn asked, shocked.

"Of course, silly. What do you think got me talking about sex all evening? I've signed a contract with a very lovely... and, I must say, very  _persuasive_ ... succubus saleslady. The Magic Box is the only authorized distributor in Southern California at the present time. And I intend to expand our selection considerably. After the saleslady demonstrates them for me, of course. I'm thinking of putting them in a separate room, with a pair of swinging saloon doors on it."

"You mean like that room at the video store I'm not allowed to go in?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but you  _will_ be allowed to go in this one. I believe that young girls like yourself should be encouraged to explore your sexuality in a safe and positive way. Not lying in the back seat of some boy's car and letting him squirt you full of babies and diseases and bad reputations. Have you had sex yet, Dawn?"

" _What?_ Anya, I'm only fifteen!"

"I didn't ask your age, I asked whether you've ever had sex. You're very attractive, and I'm sure you've had offers."

"No! I haven't."

"Haven't had offers, or haven't had sex?"

"Neither!"

"Good. Have you ever masturbated?"

"No!"

"Well, you should. You need to relieve yourself now and then so you don't let the pressure drive you into bad decisions. Your sister had underage sex, and look what that led to."

"I'll be careful."

"I hope so. You know, sometimes I think the Summers home should be renamed the House of Frustrated Women. There's you and your adolescent hormones... and I don't think Buffy has had sex with Riley in weeks... and your mother might not have had sex this  _decade_ ."

"Tell me about it," Dawn muttered under her breath.

"What?"

Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes. "I think my bedroom is, like, at the exact center of all the air vents in our house. Let's just say my mom's vibrator is nowhere near as quiet as she thinks it is." She sighed again. "And neither is my mom. Buffy's not exactly quiet either, but I don't think she even cares if anyone hears her."

"If you can hear them so clearly, does that mean they can hear you?" Anya asked.

"No, I bite my pillow."

Dawn winced as she realized what she'd just admitted to. " _Dammit_ ."

"Busted," Anya said with a sly smirk. "So, have you taken a look at these new products we shelved?"

"Not really," Dawn grumped. "They look like individually wrapped cheap cotton briefs. Granny panties."

"These are the latest thing in magical masturbation technology," Anya said. "They're made by a coven in Oregon." She pulled one of the packages off the rack and held it up for Dawn to look at.

Dawn read the label. " _Fantasy Pantasy?_ Seriously? That's what it's called?"

"Seriously," Anya said. "They're infused with magic that takes your sexual fantasies directly from your brain, and translates them into actual physical sensation on your body."

"Huh?"

"You put these on... alone or under your regular clothes. You go somewhere private. Or somewhere  _public_ , if that turns you on. You close your eyes and fantasize about any kind of sex that involves the part of your body covered by the panties, and you'll feel it as if it's actually happening to you."

"Actually... happening?"

"Mm-hm. Penetration. Cunnilingus. Fingering. Ejaculation. Even anal."

" _Anal?_ " Dawn squeaked.

"If that's what you like."

"Does  _Giles_ know you're selling these things?"

"Oh, poo. Giles knows nothing about making money. He hired me for my financial acumen, so this is what he gets. Now, Dawn... it goes against my nature to give things away for free, but why don't you take a pair of Fantasy Pantasies home with you and try them out? They're only good for one use. Once you orgasm, they'll turn into just a normal pair of very stylish tighty-whities. And if you want more, they're only ten dollars each. I believe your weekly allowance is twenty dollars, so that works out well for you."

"What are you, a drug dealer?"

"Nope. Just a concerned friend."

"But... what if I'm wearing it and I accidentally start thinking about stuff I don't want. Like... you know... anal... stuff..."

"Or a ten-inch troll penis?" Anya supplied. Dawn nodded, frightened.

"Dawn, the beauty of this is that none of it can possibly hurt you. It's all in your mind, and you can stop it any time you like by just thinking about something else, or taking off the panties. Pantasies, I mean."

Dawn curiously picked up a different, larger package next to the Fantasy Pantasies.

"What's this? The Original Wigglesuit?"

"Oh, that's just a larger version of the same thing. Only this one covers the full body. Those cost a hundred dollars, and you're not ready yet. You have to get the training wheels off before you graduate to a ten-speed."

The cover showed a photograph of a very obviously female form completely encased from head to toe in skintight green spandex. The woman's back was arched, and her face was a green blank except for the protruding nose and, under it, the "O"-shaped outline of a screaming mouth.

"The Wigglesuit covers the entire body. Not just your crotch and bottom but also your breasts, legs, belly, back, neck, face. You can experience just about anything. Full-body licking. Nipple sucking. Bondage, tickling, whipping. Threesomes. Foursomes. Moresomes."

As Anya spoke, Dawn crossed her legs and clutched the front of her pants like she desperately needed to find a bathroom.

"...And the Wigglesuit has up to a dozen uses, so you can spend an entire evening wearing one and drifting from climax to climax to climax to climax..."

Dawn grabbed the Fantasy Pantasy package Anya had offered her and thrust it into her book bag.

"I hafta go home," she said, scampering towards the door.

"I know. Oh, don't forget to lock your door and bite your pillow!"

The little bell on the door jingled as Dawn rushed out.

Anya smiled after her. What a productive evening. She'd saved an innocent young girl from the dangers of underage sex, and probably earned a new repeat customer, too. Giles was going to be so happy when he saw next month's sales figures.

Humming a happy tune, she went to measure the broom closet for a pair of swinging saloon doors.

 

 


End file.
